Ask Sunny
by greenpowergrl
Summary: Have a Problem? Just ask Sunny to fix it! otherwise known as Ally Dawson... (I do not own A&A)
1. What To Act Like

**I'm trying out this Idea, and I'll write more chapters if I get 5 reviews.**

Sunday

Hey there! I'm Ally Dawson. Lately I decided to make an Ask Sunny advice column for the school newspaper. Its Anonymous, so no one know that "Sunny" is actually me. People post their dilemmas on the school website newspaper column and they think that I don't know who they are, where in reality, it shows their name on the who posted what page. Don't tell them that "Sunny" can see who they are. By the Way, your probably wondering: Why Sunny? Well, I wanted something kind of close to my name yet not obvious, so I couldn't choose Als or something, and i finally decided on Sunny, after the "Son" part of Allyson, and helps that we live in sunny Miami. Genius, huh? Well, anyways, here is the first letter i received. Wonder if you guess who it is from?

_Dear Sunny,_

_People always say I'm weird and don't take me seriously - though I don't know why, i mean it is perfectly normal to keep a live chicken in my backpack. I am not really good at standing up for myself though, I mean there is this girl who scares the life out of me, though at the same time she is one of my friends, weird huh?Also, I wear really cool clothes and people think that my clothes are too "wild". Anyways I wanna be a Director, and I don't know how to be a good one if People don't take me seriously. So how do I get people to take me seriously, and still be myself? Oh I've gotta go now, i need to feed my pet kangaroo._

_From, Confused_

Not such a surprise who its from! It's obviously from Dez.

_Dear Confused,_

_I think the only way for people to take you seriously is by standing up for yourself. You just go up to someone, stand up to that someone, and you'll be surprised how the person would actually start taking you seriously. Also it my help if you wear clothes that are a bit less...cool. And you might wanna keep that chicken in a barn, or at least your house..._

_From, Sunny_

I wonder what'll happen if Dez follows the advice on the column...Well I guess I'll find out tomorrow.


	2. Party Dilemma

**Thank You everyone for the reviews. This story will be around 6-8 chapters. **

**I do not own A&A.**

Monday

Hey, I'm back! Today I got the biggest shock of my life as I saw Dez wearing _Normal clothes! _OK, the shirt was pretty loud and bright, and maybe he brought his backpack, but the shirt was plain and he wore jeans. Plus, he kept his chicken home! Maybe he brought a teenage mutant ninja turtle lunchbox to school, but he didn't eat his usual whole ham. He even stood up to Trish! If he stopped talking about his pet kangaroo, I would probably see pigs flying by me! It might not seem like a huge change, but this is _Dez, _so this is practically a miracle. I feel like people are starting to have more respect for him. Oh ya, I almost forgot, here is the Ask Sunny letter I received today.

_Dear Sunny,_

_I was so looking forward for the huge party at the beach. I have a very cool zebra print dress, and I really want the party favor, as I love presents. The only problem Is that my BFF Doesn't wanna go because "apparently" studying for the finals is more important. Ugh she is such a party pooper! Can you believe that she would rather study than go to the coolest dance of the year?! OK, I don't think that she would wanna come after the last_ _party... _**(Beach Clubs & BFF's)** _But Still, that gives her no reason not to come to the coolest bash of the year(plus I won't be in charge of this party). How to I make her come, I would do anything to get her to go, even kidnap her to the party._

_From _

_Annoyed By my BFF_

Trish. Pure Trish. Ugh. I already told her that I have to study! Plus I don't want to end up with a chicken(**I think**) on my head... and that's harsh. Who would kidnap their best friend? not cool.

_Dear Annoyed By my BFF,_

_If your friend doesn't want to come, don't make her. Maybe, if you give a good enough argument, she might come, but don't do anything mean. If she still doesn't wanna come after the argument, You could still hang out with someone else during the party. But I mean it when I say DON"T FORCE HER!_

_From, Sunny_

There. I managed to write something helpful, and at the same time not get myself kidnapped. I highly doubt that Trish can force me to the party, so I get to study, YAY! Note: I'm Not sarcastic, I love studying! But I'm NOT a nerd! Well bye, Until next time!


	3. Huge Decisions

**Thank you a lot for the comments everyone! I was going to do the Austin letter in the next chapter, or the one after. Which should I put it in?**

Tuesday

I can't believe Trish managed to make me go to the party! She tricked me, because I said that I didn't want to go then she said to go and I said no, she said yes, then no,yes,no,yes,no,no,yes, then she said great she'll see me there. Now THAT is what I call pure Trish. Oh well, I guess... Today I received this letter that looks interesting...

_Dear Sunny,_

_I have a huge decision to make! My parents want me to graduate than go to the University Of Miami to become a Business woman. I mean I wouldn't mind becoming a business woman in normal circumstances, but I just got a big break with my band, and I want to tour in america, then keep doing music. My parents really want me to be a business woman, but I want to do my music! If I stay, my parents will be happy and I will keep my part time job at the melody diner, but if I go, I get to pursue my dreams with my band. If I go with my band, there is no going back, because I would have a five year contract that I can't break. What do you think I should do?_

_From, Torn_

Poor Cassidy, what should she do? This is like her life decision after all. Hmm...I got an Idea...

_Dear Torn,_

_You are right, that is a huge decision. I could just say what you should pick, and end this letter, but I won't. After all, it is you making the final decision after all. My advice to you is to basically think things over and over again, and talk to your parents about how they would feel if you pick each of your decisions. My biggest advice is to do what you really want to do. Do you want to make your parents happy, and be a business woman, or do you want to do music. No matter what you pick, everyone should respect your decision, so you won't really disappoint anyone to much. I think you should do what your heart says. In my opinion, it doesn't matter which one you pick, because they both are good ideas._

_From, Sunny_

I hope that this letter will inspire her! I feel sorry that she has a huge decision to make. I wonder what she will choose...


	4. Fired?

**Hey guys! After this I can't update for a few days because of tests. I decided to do the Austin letter on "Friday" since the next day is the party. I'll write an epilogue Of how everyone ends up afterwards.**

Wednesday 

Today I stopped by the Melody Diner and talked with Cassidy. Apparently, she decided to become a music manager, so she can listen to music for a living and be around instruments the whole day, and still be a business women so her parents are happy too! She was really happy that she has a job she enjoys and that her parents like. That was a really good idea, a compromise! why didn't I think of that... Well Here is the Daily letter...

_Dear Sunny,_

_I am a bit on the downside. My mom gave me a job at her library, but she just fired me because I'm not "smart enough". I am only a bad dancer! ok, maybe I'm a bad store worker, after sonic boom...but still! Who fires their own son? Now I don't have extra money. I want to prove that I'm good enough for that job, but how?_

_From, Broke_

Wow, why would his mom fire him? Well, Dallas was a bad sonic boom worker, but surely he is not such a bad library helper that his mom fires him! Well out with my advice!

_Dear Broke,_

_You only need practice! You can go to the library like your interested and your mom will be bound to give you back your job. you might want to read many books too, so your mom knows how book smart you are._

_From, Sunny_

Oh man. My letters keep getting shorter. Well, I guess it only matters that people get advice.


	5. Lawyer or Musician

Thursday

Oh. My. God. I realized something today. I realized that...that I like Austin. I mean after me and Trish went to the mall to buy outfits for the party I'm being forced into, we went back to Sonic Boom and saw Austin and Dez there. Austin suggested to work on the song that we need to give to Jimmy tomorrow. We went to the practice room and played the piano, then our hands touch, and I felt sparks. I realized that I like Austin, which is awkward because I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way...Well today I was talking to Cassidy and she said that she heard that Dallas got his job back, so at least good fortune came for him! And now for the daily letter:

_Dear Sunny,_

_I want to convince my dad to let me go to the University of Miami Law. My dad wants me to go to either Music University of New York, or just start recording music, since he owns a record label. The truth is that I wanted to sing, but now I realized that I like Law better, and I want to become a lawyer. I know weird, who would pass up a record label for law? Well, me. I'm sorta getting sick of singing for labels. But My dad won't relent. How do I convince him?_

_From, Law Girl_

Wow, I never expected Kira to be a Law girl. Just Wow. But she should follow her dreams.

_Dear Law Girl,_

_Well First things first you have to plan a very good argument, After all that is what being a lawyer is about! Tell him who he wants to do, let you be happy, or let you do what he wants you to do. He most probably come around with a good argument. If nothing works, then you could ask your dad if you can be a lawyer and sing during your spare time. He'd Probably let you do what you want to do then._

_From, Sunny_

Hope it's helpful advice! Well until next time...Bye!


	6. Revelation

Friday

Wow. I just heard from Trish who heard from Cass who heard from Dallas who heard from Kira that she was going to be a Lawyer! Apparently she told her dad how she could sing and be a lawyer and he agreed! I'm happy things turned out good for her. As for me on the other hand, the dance is tomorrow and I don't have a date! Even Trish is going with Dez! Well anyways I'm going to read an Ask Sunny letter from Austin.

_Dear Sunny,_

_I have a crush on this girl. She is also my best friend and songwriter. I like her brown eyes and hair with the caramel tips. The only problem is that I don't think she likes me like that. I want to tell her, but I'm afraid of her getting freaked out and us ruining our friendship. Or even if she goes out with me, I'm afraid of us getting in an argument and breaking up, also ruining our friendship. Though there might be a possibility that it will all turn out fine. What should I do?_

_From, don't know what to do_

...that's all I can say. He _Likes _me too? Wow, didn't expect that. Oh I so know what to say.

_Dear don't know what to do,_

_Take a chance, that's what I say. Tell her, you never know, maybe she does like you back. Even if she doesn't, it won't ruin your friendship, believe me. Even if you have an argument, just thing of good thing and don't overreact and you'll be fine. Besides, if you don't tell her, it'll mean you'll never know. If it turns out alright. Also, I actually know who you are talking about, and I happen to know that she just might like you ;)._

_From, Sunny_

Hopefully, He will listen...

**And that's that! I'm thinking of just leaving it like that, as the end of the letters. Or maybe I'll just do an Austin POV and him asking ally to the dance. Please vote on what i should do. Voting ends on the 27th of January. **


	7. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! I know that some of you wanted the austin POV, but I realized that it would sort of ruin the point of the story. Anyways, you know what happens. Sorry for those who wanted the POV, but yea, I'm just gonna end the story**


	8. Author's Note 2

**Hey again! People thought that the ending was to much of a cliffhanger, so i'll continue! 1-2 more chapters**


	9. Happy Endings

**Hi, this chapter is inspired by pancakeLOVER2245 and a Guest. Thanks for the reviews!**

Austin POV Friday

It keeps getting more annoying each day. The problem? I like Ally and don't know how to tell her. It just is hard, being around her and not knowing how things would end up like if she actually does like me... I just don't know what to do! Oh I know! I heard about this Sunny person on the school newspaper who gives great advice. I guess I can just write a letter about my dilemma to her...

**Time skip-2 hours**

I wonder when Sunny will reply to the letter. Talking about Sunny, who is she? I'm pretty sure there aren't any Sunny's in our school. I guess she just meant it to be a mystery...oh wait, I just got mail. I hope the advice is helpful! **After reading the letter. **Wow, you know what? I'm going to listen to Sunny and ask Ally right now to the dance tomorrow! Yea, I'm going straight up to her, and ask her to the dance, without chickening out.

**Austin arrives to Sonic Boom, where Ally is at the cash register of the empty store.**

OK, now I'm officially nervous. What do I say? Well, I guess I'll just wing it.

"Hey Ally", I say nervously."Hey Austin", she replies."I, um,I-"."You like me and you want to the dance with me but your nervous", she interrupts. "No, I- wait how did you know that?", I ask. Wow, is she a physic or something?

"Well, I'm Sunny, and the website says who the letters are from, so I was the person who replied to the letter you sent today". Of all people, the person I have a crush on receives the letter on how I have a crush on her. Typical. Now she probably thinks I'm weird, and she'd probably keep a distance from me because she probably doesn't like me back.

"OK, I know you probably don't like me back and stuff, so if you want to you we can forget this letter, and-". I am interrupted by my ramble when Ally kisses me. Wait, Ally just kissed me! OK, now I'm officially confused...

"I like you too Austin", she replies. Oh... yes! So she does like me! "Wow, then would you mind if I asked you to the dance?", I ask. "Hmm, let me think...**(pretends to think about it)** sure, why not?, she answers. Yes again!"Great, so see you tomorrow at 5!", I say, then confidentially walk out of the store. Wow, I can't believe what happened! That is a good thing though..

**I think I will do an Ally POV of her thoughts about this then end it. Thanks again pancake lover and guest!**


End file.
